


To The World

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, True Love, the smut is light and not discribed so thats why this is rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley sleep together for the first time. Fluff follows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	To The World

“Angel,” Crowley sighs, fingertips pressing bruises into Aziraphale’s hips as the angel moves inside him. “Oh  _ angel _ .”

Aziraphale sighs, kissing along Crowley’s face. “Crowley,” he breathes, pressing their lips together. “My perfect Crowley.” 

Aziraphale’s pace is steady, and Crowley clings to him like a lifeline. 

“I never knew it was possible to feel this good,” Crowley hums as Aziraphale nuzzles his face. He truly feels like he’s on top of the world. 

Aziraphale runs his fingers through Crowley’s hair with one hand and looks at him adoringly. “You are truly breathtaking my darling,” he tells the demon, leaning down to kiss him again and again and again. 

Crowley holds Aziraphale tighter against him and lets himself drown in the angel’s smell and taste and touch. 

“I love you,” says Aziraphale, kissing Crowley’s temple and ear and neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“Angel,” Crowley moans. “Angel I love you too. I love you so much. I’ve loved you from the moment I met you.” 

Aziraph kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, every one filled with passion. 

“My heart belongs to you,” Aziraphale replies. “My wonderful Crowley, I am yours in mind, body, and soul.” 

Crowley feels tears of joy prick at the edge of his eyes. All he can do is take Aziraphale gently by the back of his head and pull him into a deep kiss. 

“I love you,” he says when the kiss breaks. It’s all he can say, all that there is to say. “Angel, my gorgeous angel, I love you with all that I am.” 

Aziraphale closes the gap between them to continue kissing. He picks up the pace and Crowley keens and clings to him, moaning into the kisses. 

They’re both close, the pure fact that they’re making love  _ to each other _ heightening their ecstasy until they finally bring each other to earth-shattering orgasm. 

They kiss through it, and when the kiss ends Crowley is grinning madly. “That was amazing.” 

Aziraphale smiles back. “It better be after six thousand years of foreplay.” 

Crowley beams at Aziraphale for a minute longer before jumping him, taking the angel’s face in his hands and covering it with kisses. 

Aziraphale laughs happily as Crowley peppers him with kisses. 

“I want to do everything with you Crowley,” Aziraphale tells him. “I want to go on dates with you and live with you and spend the rest of my life with you.”

Crowley stops kissing his angel just long enough to give him a look of pure love. 

“That makes two of us,” he says softly, and this time it’s Aziraphale who takes Crowley’s face in his hands and pulls him into a gentle kiss. 

“You’re my world, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispers when the kiss ends. “You’re my world and everything in it.”

Aziraphale kisses him again and again and again, neverending. “I feel the same way about you,” he replied to an overjoyed Crowley.

“To the world then,” Crowley said with a smile that Aziraphale returned. 

“Yes,” agreed Aziraphale. “To the world.” 


End file.
